El fuego del nuevo futuro
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Ya han pasado 10 años desde todo lo acontecido con el Fifth Sector, Protocolo Omega y el Holy Road Internacional. Un nuevo torneo ha llegado y la nueva manager del Raimon, Ayame Hirase junto al Neo Raimon Generation, buscaran la victoria en este torneo junto a nuevos amigos. ¿Que desafios aguarda este nuevo nivel? Muchos secretos y mas pueden pasar. -SE ACEPTAN OC-
1. Prologo

Bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto que eh decidido sacar, el cual podría poner ya como el penúltimo de mi lista. Este fic se llamara: "El equipo del nuevo futuro". Esta será una pequeña introducción, espero que la disfruten:

Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Prologo: "Que renazca el nuevo Futuro"

Una mañana se hacía presente en la ciudad Inazuma. Una joven de pelo violeta hasta los hombros lacio, ojos color vino brillante, piel clara y estatura promedio corría con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba emocionada por que muy pronto, un nuevo torneo comenzaría y el equipo con el que jugaría se conformaría de algunas viejas amistades. Se detuvo frente a un club de futbol y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un chico: De pelo negro de un estilo peculiar, ojos negros de un tono brillante, piel clara y estatura de 1.64 que se limitó a sonreírle y a agitar su mano en señal de saludo. Ella, se abalanzo emocionada sobre él y por lógica ambos cayeron al piso.

-¡Ah! ¡Yumetsu-kun, que gusto verte de nuevo!-Grito la joven de pelo violeta con una gran sonrisa.-Mírate, haz crecido mucho.

-Lo mismo digo, Ayame.-Contesto el chico riendo, pues la chica era como el la recordaba-Pero, tú no has cambiado. Sigues siendo igual de alegre e impredecible.

-Lo años pasaran, pero seguiré siendo la misma.-Respondió Ayame sonriendo dulcemente.

-Haber par de tortolos, ¿Quieren levantarse del piso?-Exclamo un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada y estatura de 1.70 con una risa.

-¡Ah! ¡Entrenador/Tío Hiroshi!-Dijeron al unísono Ayame y Yumetsu levantándose al instante con una mano tras su cabeza- ¡No es lo que cree!

-Descuiden muchachos, no se preocupen.-Contesto Hiroshi negando divertido por el sonrojo de los chicos.-En fin, ¿No han llegado los demás?

-Pues, en lo que yo estuve aquí…No.-Contesto Yumetsu y Ayame suspiro.

-Que impuntuales son, a veces.-Respondió Ayame cruzada de brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil a lo que a ambos chicos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime.

-Ayame, ¿Estas segura de tu idea?-Pregunto Hiroshi y la chica asintió.

-¡Claro! Esto será divertido.-Exclamo Ayame sonriendo-El Torneo dice que los equipos pueden ser conformados por jugadores de otras épocas. ¿No sería emocionante, ver a su "yo" del pasado jugar con nosotros? ¿O a su Hermana y hermano? ¿O que tal a sus primos? ¿O a su esposa? ¿O a…

-Ya entendimos, Ayame…-Dijo Yumetsu riendo mientras revolvía los cabellos de Ayame.-Como dije, no has cambiado en nada.

En ese momento llegaron los demás chicos que pertenecían al club. Ayame, en ese momento se puso algo nerviosa. Era normal, pues no estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar en público y mucho menos frente a chicos. Si, era gerente del club de futbol y todo eso, pero hasta para hablar con los chicos del club era demasiado tímida. Todos entraron al club y ya dentro, todos prestaron atención a lo que la joven iba a decir:

-Bu-bueno ustedes ya me conocen pero aun así…-Dijo Ayame bastante nerviosa mientras Hiroshi asentía.-Soy Ayame Hirase y soy la gerente del club. Bien, ahora los reuní por una razón.

-Habla Hirase, te escuchamos.-Contesto el capitán del equipo. Un chico de pelo despeinado color azul rey, ojos color chocolate, piel clara y estatura de 1.64.

-Arigatou Yuma-san.-Respondió Ayame un poco más tranquila-La razón es que hay un nuevo torneo en la ciudad y considero que el progreso del club es lo suficiente como para entrar al Torneo.

-¿Nuevo torneo?-Pregunto uno de los jugadores a lo que todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Sí, un nuevo torneo.-Contesto Yumetsu rodando los ojos para llamarle la atención a sus compañeros.-Ahora, presten atención y dejad de murmurar.

-Gracias, Yumetsu-kun.-Dijo Ayame y este asintió. Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon.-Ahora bien, el torneo es a nivel internacional y por si fuera poco, podemos jugar con jugadores de diferentes épocas. Eso quiere decir, que podemos involucrar a cualquier jugador que sea del pasado, presente o incluso del futuro.

-Suena interesante.-Exclamo Yuma mirando a Ayame- ¿Y cuándo es ese torneo?

-En todo lo que investigue, las inscripciones inician en esta semana. A más tardar el jueves, se estarán cerrando las inscripciones.-Dijo Ayame y Yumetsu junto con Yuma intercambiaron miradas- ¿Y qué dice capitán?

-Me parece bien.-Respondió Yuma sonriendo para levantarse de su asiento.-Entraremos al Torneo. ¿Están de acuerdo, chicos?

-Claro, capitán.-Contestaron todos levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Ayame con brillitos en los ojos mientras los miembros del equipo se mostraban emocionados.-Entrenador…

-Está decidido, entraremos al Torneo.-Exclamo Hiroshi y todos asintieron.- ¿Qué datos piden Hirase?

-Nombre completo, edad, año de nacimiento, nacionalidad…-Contesto Ayame mientras le entregaba una hoja con todos los datos requeridos.-Son muchos.

-Bueno chicos, entonces mañana quiero estos datos.-Dijo Hiroshi y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra los datos requeridos. Todos comenzaron a anotarlos.

-Por fin, iremos al nivel internacional.-Musito Ayame sonriendo mientras miraba a sus amigos. Después fijo su vista a la ventana-Podre, quizás despertar mi potencial.

-Ayame…-Dijo Hiroshi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Respondió Ayame sonriendo mientras miraba a su entrenador.-Entrenador, le prometo que yo me hare cargo de lo que suceda. Yo me hare cargo del equipo, me responsabilizo de todo.

-No hace falta, Ayame-Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo y la joven negó.

-No, yo me hare cargo.-Exclamo Ayame con las manos en las caderas.-Los entrenare junto con usted, les daré la información del Torneo, la información de los equipos, mejores formas de perfeccionar técnicas, pero sobretodo contaran con mi apoyo sin importar lo que suceda.

Una vez terminada la reunión, todos partieron a casa. Ayame caminaba bajo los rayos del atardecer junto a Yuma y Yumetsu. Ellos tres vivían por el mismo rumbo y a decir verdad se llevaban de lo mejor. Ayame cerró y recordó que se habían conocido mediante el futbol, tal y como hace algunos años atrás, los hermanos de Yumetsu habían conocido a Tenma y su equipo. Abrió los ojos y miro a Yuma…Su mejor amigo se apellidaba Keizaro Fuwikara y su otro mejor amigo Suzuno Matsumoto. Ambos mayores, ya que el primero tenía 15 y el segundo tenía 14.

-Te noto emocionada, Ayame-Dijo Yuma sonriendo y Ayame sonrió.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?-Dijo Ayame sonriendo emocionada y con cierto toque de alegría.-Ese torneo es uno de los mejores, no muchos equipos pueden llegar a ese nivel. Solo imaginen los millones de aficionados que ven cada uno de los encuentros. Es una alegría inigualable cuando el equipo gana los enfrentamientos.

-¿Ya has estado en ese torneo?-Pregunto Yumetsu y ella negó.- ¿Y cómo lo sabes entonces?

-Mi hermana, ella llego a participar en un torneo así.-Contesto Ayame sonriendo con nostalgia.-Siempre llegaba a platicarme de lo bien que se pasaba en un torneo así.

-¿La extrañas, verdad?-Exclamo Yuma y ella asintió para después sonreír de nuevo.-Pronto la veras de nuevo, solo ten esperanza y paciencia. Recuerda, que el juez dijo que trataría de hacer todo lo posible para que estuviesen juntas de nuevo.

-Sí, nunca lo olvido.-Dijo Ayame y miro que estaba frente a su casa.-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Yumetsu-kun, Yuma-kun.

-Claro, cuídate y levántate temprano-Respondieron Yuma y Yumetsu al unísono a lo que se comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo caminando a la puerta y abriéndola para girarse a ambos chicos.-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

-Tú no cambias nunca, Ayame.-Dijeron ambos chicos y ella sonrió para entrar a su casa. Ellos dos continuaron su camino.

EN CASA DE YUMA:

-¡Madre, ya llegue!-Exclamo Yuma entrando a casa.

-Que bien, querido.-Dijo su madre desde la cocina.-Ve a dejar tus cosas y date un baño, para que bajes a cenar.

-Sí, en seguida madre.-Finalizo Yuma subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

-Que obediente…-Musito su madre con una sonrisa, cuando escucho un estruendo.

-¡Auh!-Se oyó un quejido de Yuma y una risita malvada.

-Hola primito, jejeje-Dijo una pequeña de 8 años con las manos en las caderas.- ¿Duermes en las escaleras?

-¡Runa!-Grito Yuma a todo pulmón mientras la pequeña reía divertida mientras rodaba por el suelo.

-Esos chicos, algún día quizás dejen de pelearse.-Musito su madre mientras negaba divertida.

EN CASA DE YUMETSU:

-¡Oka-chan, ya vine!-Grito Yumetsu entrando a casa.- ¿Madre?

-Acá en la cocina, Yumetsu.-Dijo su madre desde la cocina y el joven camino hasta la cocina.

-Que bien huele…-Exclamo Yumetsu para ver lo que su madre cocinaba.-Galletas…Ushishishi, no hará daño tomar una.

-Ni lo pienses jovencito.-Respondió su madre al girarse y detener con la cuchara de madera, la mano de Yumetsu.-Vete a dar un baño primero y después vienes a comer.

-Sí, Oka-chan.-Musito Yumetsu con un suspiro y se fue a bañar.

-Se nota que mi hermano, no ha de cambiar.-Exclamo una mujer de aproximadamente 23 años.-Mamá

-Ni pasando los años, lo sabes hermana.-Contesto un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años.- ¿O miento mamá?

-No muchachos, dejad a su hermano ser así.-Contesto su madre y ambos asintieron.-Quien sabe, quizás sea diferente conforme el tiempo pase.

EN CASA DE AYAME:

-¡Mamá, ya eh llegado!-Grito Ayame mirando a los lados.- ¿Mamá? Volvió a salir. Veamos qué hay de comer, al menos.

Se acercó al pequeño refrigerador para abrirlo y buscar algo que comer. Afortunadamente encontró alimento, el cual calentó, y pudo comer. Después de eso, se puso a lavar los trastos y se fue a dar un baño. 20 minutos después, ya cambiada se acostó en su cama y suspiro pesadamente. En su mente, los recuerdos le atormentaban, no la dejaban en paz. Entre más pensaba, mas dormida se iba quedando, hasta que por fin cayó en un pequeño sueño.

**Inicio Flashback**

_-¡Ayame!-Grito una joven parecida a ella solo que de pelo color violeta y ojos color vino brillante.- ¡Ayame!_

_-¡Ayare!-Decía Ayame llorando tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre.- ¡Soltadme! ¡Ayare!_

_-¡Hermana!-Exclamo Ayare con los ojos cristalizados mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su padre._

_-Vámonos, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-Finalizo el padre de ambas chicas jalando a Ayare.-A partir de ahora dejaras de apellidarte Hirase._

_-Vamos hija, no hay nada que debas hacer aquí.-Finalizo la madre de ambas chicas jalando a Ayame.-A partir de ahora dejaras de apellidarte Sows._

_-Quiero estar con Ayame…-Contesto Ayare logrando zafarse del agarre-Papá, por favor, no me apartes de ella._

_-Quiero estar con Ayare-Contesto Ayame zafándose del agarre.-Mamá, te lo pido, no me separes de mi hermana._

_-No queremos separarnos…-Dijeron ambas abrazándose fuertemente.- ¡Entiendan!_

_-Toma hermana, cuídalo, hasta el día en que estemos juntas.-Musito Ayare dándole un pequeño dije que tenía grabada la letra "HPS".-Ayame_

_-Toma también, cuídalo hasta que nos permitan vernos de nuevo.-Musito Ayame dándole un dije que tenía grabada las letras "HPS"-Ayare._

**Fin Flashback**

-¡Ayare!-Exclamo Ayame al despertarse del sueño y sentarse mientras respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que hacernos esto? Pero de nada sirve lamentarme por ahora, solo debo esperar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Y este fue el prólogo de la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, quien quiera participar en este fic puede hacerlo solo deberá llenar esta ficha. -Nombre completo**

**-Edad**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad**

**-Familia**

**-Como conocieron a Ayame.**

**-Nacionalidad**

**-Cumpleaños**

**-Técnicas**

**-Dorsal**

**-Avatar **

**-Pareja**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer. ¡Matta ne! **


	2. Formando el nuevo equipo Raimon

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí vengo con el capitulo 1 de este maravilloso fic. Quiero agradecerles por mandar sus Oc. Para esta historia que pienso que será mejor que las anteriores. Bueno sin mas el disclaimer y el tema musical de este Fic que será "Metamorphose" de Asriel:

"Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Stone no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Galletita anónima, Valen Mizukoshi, Diana Master, Alessia Scarlet, laura excla love haruya nagumo, Siyue-san y Josuke Mina. Tampoco me pertenece, el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores"

"_**Hai iro somatte iku sora iro aoide**_

_**(Aparece Ayame mirando el cielo mientras el aire mueve su cabello)**_

Koko wa itsu doka to

_**(Aparece Yuma sentado en la torre de metal y Yumetsu viendo el horizonte)**_

Yami iro hirogatteku sora iro fusaide

_**(Todos el equipo entrena bajo la lluvia mientras Nibori ve el cronometro que tiene en su mano)**_

_**Michi o tazu ne you**_

_**(Hiroshi niega con la cabeza mientras les grita que se esfuerzen mas)**_

_**Kagami no naka utsushidasareta jibun ni obiete**_

_**(Ayame se detiene y a su mente viene el recuerdo de su hermana, lo que hace que se entristezca)**_

_**Minufurishiteta hibi ni**_

_**(Yumetsu y Yuma la miran preocupados mientras suspiran)**_

_**SAYONARA shita ano hi no kimi o shinjiteirukara**_

_**(Entonces Ayame oye un grito y alza su mirada, para encontrarse con los nuevos miembros del equipo)**_

_**Kotoba ni dekinai kedo**_

_**(Yuma asiente y Yumetsu pone una mano sobre el hombro de Ayame)**_

_**Douka kanaimasu youni**_

_**(El día se ilumina y ahora todos se encuentran jugando. Mizuki hace su técnica Rueda de Fuego, mientras que su hermana Kumiko hace su técnica Barrera de Agua)**_

_**Futatsu no tamashii o yobu koe ga kikoeteru**_

_**(Ittoki hace su técnica Patada Infernal mientras que Yuki hace su técnica Shinseina Kagayaki a lo que Hiroshi asiente junto a su hermana Shimori)**_

_**mune no oku Sokode**_

_**(Kasai, Umiko, Diana y Haru levantan el pulgar a Ayame con una sonrisa)**_

_**Sashidashita te o tsukande yuku ima wa**_

_**(Ayame mira a Yumetsu y Yuma con una sonrisa para que Ittoki le extienda la mano y ella la tome)**_

_**Dachi domaru hima wa nai**_

_**(A lo lejos, una joven de pelo color vino y ojos color violeta brillante mira la escena y asiente para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar)**_

_**MONOKURO na sekai no naka**_

_**(El equipo mira el cielo listos para enfrentarse a sus rivales)**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 1: Formando el nuevo equipo Raimon.

Era una fresca mañana de colegio en la secundaria Raimon. Ayame caminaba tranquilamente hacia el club para poder discutir los miembros que reclutarían para el nuevo Raimon, aunque ella tenia a sus próximos compañeros de equipo. Iba a medio camino cuando el grito de una joven la saco de pensamientos.

-¡Disculpa!-Grito una joven de pelo castaño rojizo largo hasta la cintura y lacio, de ojos azul rey, de complexión esbelta y bien desarrollada para su edad con facetas definidas.-¡Espera!

-¿Uh?-Musito Ayame al detenerse y mirar de arriba abajo a la joven.

-Perdona que te gritara, pero es que no me hacías caso.-Se disculpo la chica con una mano tras su cabeza-Sabes, ¿Dónde queda el club de fútbol?

-Claro, de hecho voy para allá.-Contesto Ayame mientras trataba de recordar a esa joven tan familiar.-¿Vienes?

-Por supuesto, pero antes déjame presentarme.-Respondió aquella joven de ojos azul rey.-Me llamo Umiko Kakachi.

-Soy Ayame Hirase, un gus…-Dijo incompleto pues la chica de ojos vino se tiro sobre la joven de ojos azul rey al reconocerla.-¡Umi-chan!

-Sabia que me recordarías, Ayame-chan-Contesto riendo Umiko mientras se levantaba del piso.-Ni los años te han cambiado, lo sabia.

-Ya sabes mi frase, "Así fui de niña y así seré toda la vida"-Respondió Ayame sonriendo aun mas.-Ahora, vamos al club.

-Claro, vamos.-Finalizo Umiko y ambas se fueron al club de fútbol.

Por otro lado Yumetsu caminaba con todo el cansancio del mundo a la secundaria. Tenia demasiado sueño por que se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo la tarea de ultima hora. "Todo por ir al torneo" se dijo mentalmente pues, su madre le había dicho que si quería ir al torneo debía ponerse activo en todo.

-Que sueño, que sueño…-Musito Yumetsu con cascaditas estilo anime-Pero todo por el torneo, Yumetsu.

-¡A un lado!-Grito una joven mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué?-Musito Yumetsu cuando sintió el frío pavimento de la calle.-Auh.

-Auh.-Contesto la joven mientras Yumetsu fruncía el ceño.-Bueno, por lo menos el piso esta suave.

-¡Quieres bajarte de encima!-Grito Yumetsu y la joven se levanto rápidamente.-¿Pero a ti que te sucede?

-No es mi culpa, que no hayas oído bien.-Contesto la joven quien media 1,54, de piel ligeramente bronceada, de un tono perfecto y ligero bronceado, su pelo era castaño medio, es decir, ni tan oscuro ni tan claro, largo y semi-liso, ya que su fleco, el cual esta hacia la derecha, era desordenado al igual que las puntas de su cabello, californianas rojas fuego con cierto brillo naranja-oscuro, unos tiernos ojos castaño-oscuro que también reflejaban poder, algo confuso en si, en su ojo izquierdo tenia una marca de nacimiento la cual era una pequeña marca negra que parece un rasguño de un felino grande, lo que la hacia parecer ruda y rebelde, de una contextura bastante envidiable, tiene la contextura de un ángel y cara de una linda tigresa-¿Sabes?, no se para que te pones a dormir en el piso.

-Pero si la que me tiro y cayo encima fuiste tu.-Dijo Yumetsu con molestia-Deberías tener mas cuidado.

-El que debería prestar mas atención, eres tu.-Contesto la joven con una mirada burlona.-Despistado y sordo.

-¿Despistado y sordo?-Dijo Yumetsu con mas molestia que antes.

-En fin, me voy, no quiero perder mas mi tiempo.-Exclamo la joven pasando a lado de Yumetsu.-Por cierto, eres lindo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Contesto Yumetsu un tanto sonrojado para mirar como se iba la joven, o bueno ver como ya se había ido.-Esa chica…Es rara.

De regreso en la secundaria Raimon, Ayame había llegado ya al club con Umiko. Al entrar se encontró con una de sus compañeras de equipo. Su compañera era de piel blanca, ojos color verde, de pelo negro hasta la espalda con una estatura de 1.58.

-Que bueno que llegaste Ayame.-Exclamo la joven de ojos verdes con algo de seriedad.-Yuma no tarda en llegar.

-Lo lamento, Diana-sempai.-Contesto Ayame y la joven asintió .-Por cierto, quiero presentarte a una de mis amigas. Umi-chan ella es Diana Wolf, mi compañera de equipo.

-Un placer, Umiko.-Dijo Diana extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-Diana-sempai, ella es Umiko Kakachi.-Respondió Ayame y Umiko extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Diana.-Mi compañera de primaria.

-Un gusto, Diana.-Respondió Umiko sonriendo mientras Diana asintió.

-Por cierto, también traje a una nueva integrante-Contesto Diana y a su lado apareció una joven de cabello rojo oscuro atado en dos coletas que le caían por los hombros, de ojos color plata y con un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Curiosamente tenia un pequeño fleco que le llegaba a cubrir una pequeña parte de su ojo derecho.-Ella es Haru Enoki. Haru, ellas son Umiko Kakachi y Ayame Hirase.

-Un placer…-Respondió Haru sonriendo amistosamente para después mirar a Ayame-Vaya, así que te llamas Ayame.

-¿Uh?-Musito Ayame mirando a Haru, para después asentir.-Ya me acorde. Chocamos por accidente hace 2 semanas atrás, ¿no?

-Si, lo siento.-Contesto nerviosamente Haru al recordar lo acontecido.-Lamento si no me disculpe pero llevaba prisa.

-No hay de que, a todos nos pasa.-Dijo Ayame riendo a lo que Haru asintió.

-Buenos días, chicas.-Se oyó la voz de Yuma a lo que todas se giraron hacia la puerta.

-Buenos días, Yuma/ Fuwikara.-Contestaron Ayame y Diana mientras Umiko y Haru asintieron.

-Veo que hay nuevas miembros.-Respondió Yuma acercándose a donde estaban ellas.

-Si, ellas son Umiko Kakachi y Haru Enoki.-Presento Diana a ambas jóvenes.

-Un placer, soy Yuma Keizaro Fuwikara.-Contesto Yuma sonriendo.-El capitán del equipo Raimon.

-¿Sabes? Pudiste haberles dicho solo que te llamabas Yuma Fuwikara.-Contesto Ayame con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.-No era necesario que les dijeras todo el nombre completo.

-Quizás, si debiste decirlo así.-Contesto Diana a lo que Haru y Umiko rieron algo divertidas.

-Bueno pero en fin, solo díganme Yuma-Respondió el muchacho y ellas asintieron.

-Buenos días, Diana, Ayame-chan, Yuma…-Dijo un chico de pelo marrón desordenado, ojos azul rey con cierto brillo oculto tras unas gafas de marco blanco, piel clara y estatura normal.

-Buenos días, Nibori.-Contestaron Yuma, Diana y Ayame sonrientes.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-Pregunto el recién llegado mientras Haru comenzaba a tener un pequeño rubor invisible en las mejillas.

-Ah, cierto. Nibori ellas son Umiko Kakachi y Haru Enoki.-Exclamo Yuma y ellas asintieron.-Umiko, Haru, el es Nibori Hara. Es nuestro consejero de equipo.

-Un placer conocerlas.-Respondió Nibori sonriendo amistosamente.

De repente se escucho como la puerta se volvió a abrir y al mirar hacia la puerta, vieron a Yumetsu. Ayame miro a su amigo y noto que tenia ciertos raspones en la cara, por lo que se comenzó a preocupar.

-Yumetsu-kun, ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Ayame acercándose al chico.

-Hola Ayame-chan, no es nada.-Dijo Yumetsu sonriendo-Me caí cuando venia hacia acá.

-¿Seguro Yumetsu?-Pregunto Diana a lo que el joven asintió.-Parece que hubieses peleado.

-Pero no lo hice.-Contesto Yumetsu.-Una chica me cayo encima cuando venia hacia acá. Me llamo despistado y sordo, y bueno…

-¿Y bueno?-Exclamo Nibori al ver que las mejillas de Yumetsu comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

-Luego me dijo…Nah, no importa.-Dijo Yumetsu para ver a Haru y Umiko.-Ustedes deben ser las dos chicas nuevas. Umiko Kakachi y Haru Enoki, ¿cierto?

-Así es, ¿Pero como lo sabes?-Pregunto Umiko un tanto confundida.

-Estoy muy bien informado…-Exclamo Yumetsu con pose victoriosa.

-Oh quizás, escuchaste cuando ellas dijeron sus nombres allá fuera.-Respondió Diana a lo que Haru, Nibori, Yuma, Umiko y Ayame rieron.

-Oh, quizás fue eso jeje.-Contesto Yumetsu con una mano tras su cabeza.-En fin, ¿Y el entrenador?

-Muchachos, ¿Ya están todos?-Pregunto Hiroshi a lo que todos asintieron.-Entonces salgamos a la cancha.

Todos salieron del club y se dirigieron a la cancha. Al llegar, Ayame se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de pelo color miel pero mas fuerte, ojos rojo fuerte, de complexión delgada, tez blanquecina, de cuerpo desarrollado y estatura moderada acompañada de otra mujer de pelo negro ondulado a mitad de la espalda, ojos negros de un tono brillante, piel clara y un poco mas alta que la mujer de pelo miel, por centímetros:

-¡Laura-san, Shimori-sensei!-Exclamo Ayame corriendo hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres.

-Hola Ayame-chan.-Contestaron las dos mujeres girándose hacia la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Mamá, que haces aquí?-Pregunto Yumetsu sorprendido.

-Tu madre, da clases de música aquí, Yumetsu.-Dijo Diana a lo que a Haru solo le resbalo una gotita por la sien.-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Emm, creo que no.-Dijo Yumetsu nervioso mientras Diana negaba.

-Bueno, quiero presentarles a otros nuevos compañeros.-Exclamo Hiroshi-Pero antes, quiero presentarles a Laura Nagumo y Shimori Suzuno. Laura es una buena amiga mía y Shimori es mi hermana, es maestra de música aquí.

-Un placer, Laura-san y Shimori-sensei.-Contestaron los jóvenes menos Yumetsu y Ayame.

-Ahora si, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros.-Respondió Hiroshi.

En ese momento 4 chicos mas aparecieron. Ayame se quedo mirando a los tres primeros y Yumetsu a la chica, mientras fruncía el ceño, pues esa chica era con quien se había topado hace minutos.

-Preséntense con el equipo, por favor.-Indico Hiroshi para ver a Haru y Umiko.-Ustedes también vengan, aunque se que ya se presentaron con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko Kidou Mizukoshi-Dijo una joven de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, piel nívea, dueña de unos preciosos ojos color rojo sangre, de finos y delicados labios y de cuerpo bien desarrollado.-Tengo 15 años y me especializo en todas las posiciones, pero mas en la delantera.

-Soy Mizuki Kidou Mizukoshi.-Dijo una joven de cabello violeta ondulado hasta mas debajo de los hombros, de ojos grises casi transparentes, piel nívea que resaltaba sus delicadas facciones.-Tengo 12 años, un placer.

-Soy Ittoki Kidou Mizukoshi.-Exclamo un joven pelirrojo de delicadas y dulces facciones, de unos preciosos ojos color café claro que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los mirara y de una estatura de 1.68.-Tengo 14 años, un gusto.

-Soy Kasai Hayato Sochiru.-Dijo la joven con la cual Yumetsu se había topado cuando iba hacia la secundaria.-Tengo 14 años.

-¡Tu de nuevo!-Grito Yumetsu y Kasai le sonrió burlonamente.

-Soy Haru Enoki.-Exclamo la joven de ojos color plata.-Tengo 15 años, un placer.

-Soy Umiko Kakachi-Respondió la joven de ojos azul rey sonriente.-Tengo 14 años, un gusto.

-Bueno, ahora se presentaran los chicos que conforman el equipo hasta ahora.-Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.

-Eh, Onni-san…-Dijo Shimori y el castaño miro a su hermana-No es por nada, pero donde están tus jugadores. Solo veo a Ayame, Yuma, Yumetsu, Diana y Nibori.

-Es cierto, ¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Laura con algo de seriedad.

-Hiroshi-kantoku, los demás cambiaron de equipo.-Respondió Diana-Yo, me entere ayer.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-Pregunto Hiroshi a la chica.

-Por que, digamos que dijeron que seguramente usted se pasaría con los entrenamientos, como lo hacia Endo-kantoku.-Respondió Diana-Y que para eso, era mejor irse sin decirle nada.

-Bueno, pues, seguiremos reclutando. En fin, preséntense con ellos.-Contesto Hiroshi en un suspiro pesado para sonreír después.

-Soy Yuma Keizaro Fuwikara-Dijo el chico sonriendo.-Soy el capitán del equipo y tengo 15 años.

-Soy Yumetsu Suzuno Matsumoto.-Contesto el chico de ojos negros y brillantes-Tengo 14 años, es un placer.

-Soy Nibori-Exclamo el joven de gafas blancas-Tengo 15 años.

-Me llamo Diana Wolf.-Respondió la joven de ojos verdes-Tengo 14 años, espero nos llevemos bien.

-Y yo me llamo Ayame Hirase.-Contesto con energía la joven de ojos vino-Tengo 13 años, un placer.

-Bueno, yo soy Hiroshi Matsumoto y seré su entrenador.-Dijo el hombre de ojos ámbar.-Me apoyaran mi hermana Shimori Suzuno y mi amiga Laura Excla.

-Entendido, entrenador.-Contestaron todos al unísono.

-Ahora, vamos a entrenar.-Dijo Shimori a lo que Laura asintió.

-Para ver su estilo de juego, veremos el entrenamiento.-Respondió Laura-Así, les ayudaremos en lo que deban mejorar.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron a entrenar. Ayame grababa el entrenamiento mientras Laura y Shimori preparaban las botellas con agua, las toallas y algunos refrigerios. Hiroshi y Nibori cronometraban cuanto tiempo les tomaba dar solo 8 vueltas por la cancha. Ya habían dado las 3 de la tarde y se hallaban descansando los chicos:

-Que agotador…-Dijo Ittoki sentado mientras respiraba profundo.

-Ittoki-kun, toma…-Exclamo Ayame extendiéndole una toalla y una botella de agua con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ah, gracias, esto…-Respondió Ittoki algo sonrojado por la sonrisa de la joven.

-Ayame, pero dime como gustes.-Dijo Ayame sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.-Contesto Ittoki sonriendo-Aya-chan ^-^

-Te ves agotada, Haru.-Dijo Nibori dándole una botella con agua.-Por lo visto, te esforzaste mucho.

-Que te digo, Nibori-san.-Dijo Haru sonriendo.-Me debo esforzar, para eso es que estoy aquí.

-Comprendo, Haru.-Respondió Nibori y la chica asintió.

-¿Otra vez, tu?-Exclamo Yumetsu y Kasai le miro suspirando pesado.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-Dijo Kasai sonriendo burlona-Si nos topamos, nos topamos. Ya deja el asunto por la paz, Yumetsu.

-No puedo creer que estaremos en el mismo equipo.-Contesto Yumetsu frunciendo el ceño.

-Si no te parece, puedes irte.-Respondió Kasai con las manos en las caderas y mirando retadoramente a Yumetsu.

-¿Y por que debería irme yo?-Pregunto Yumetsu cruzado de brazos mirando retadoramente a Kasai.

-¡Como te detesto!-Exclamaron al unísono Yumetsu y Kasai mientras se lanzaban rayos con la mirada.

-Esos dos, no se llevaran bien.-Musito Diana la ver como Yumetsu y Kasai echaban chispas con la mirada.

-¿Usted, cree?-Pregunto Mizuki a la joven de ojos verdes-Diana-sempai.

-Solo velo por ti misma-Respondió Diana caminando hacia donde estaba Yumetsu y Kasai, para separarles.

-Mizuki…-Exclamo Kumiko llamando la atención de la menor.

-Ah, voy, Kumiko.-Respondió Mizuki yendo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

En otro lugar, una joven de pelo color vino lacio, ojos color violeta brillante, piel clara y estatura promedio se encontraba entrenando. La joven después de dar el pase, se detuvo mirando al cielo:

-Ayame, te prometo, que haré todo por verte de nuevo.-Dijo sujetando su collar-Es una promesa.

-¡capitana!-Dijo uno de sus jugadores y ella suspiro para seguir entrenando.

-¡Voy!-Respondió la joven de pelo vino.-¡ la derecha! ¡ la delantera!

Era de tarde en la ciudad Inazuma. Después de un largo entrenamiento, los muchachos tuvieron que irse a casa. Pero Ayame, decidió ir a su lugar favorito. Al llegar se sentó en el suave pasto de la colina y cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa mover sus cabellos. Estuvo allí un pequeño rato, hasta que recordó algo:

-Umm, ya estamos en el equipo 9 miembros, pero necesitamos a 16.-Musito Ayame preocupada-Si para el jueves, no conseguimos los 16 jugadores, no participaremos. Pero…Claro, puede reclutar a miembros del pasado y futuro. Llamare a Ferreti-sama y de paso a otros dos miembros.

-Aya-chan…-Se escucho la voz de Ittoki a lo que Ayame se giro.

-Ittoki-kun…-Dijo Ayame levantándose y sonriendo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí, ¿No deberías estar en casa?-Pregunto Ittoki a lo que ella asintió.-¿Y entonces?

-Me gusta pensar, antes de llegar a casa.-Respondió Ayame tomando sus cosas.

-Comprendo.-Dijo Ittoki sonriendo levemente-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, mi madre debe estar preocupada.-Contesto Ayame.-¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Si, claro.-Finalizo Ittoki y se fue en compañía de la joven.

Durante el camino fueron platicando, hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de la chica. Ayame se despidió de Ittoki y entro a casa. Por su parte, Ittoki solo sonrió y camino hasta su casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Bien, este ah sido el primer capitulo. Como pudieron darse cuenta, algunos Oc. Ya aparecieron y para el capitul estarán apareciendo todos los demás. Ahora si, unas cuantas preguntas:

-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

-¿Yumetsu y Kasai lograran llevarse bien?

-¿Comenzara a surgir el amor entre los chicos y chicas?

-¿A quienes reclutara Ayame?

-¿Esa chica de pelo vino y ojos violeta lograra reunirse con Ayame?

-¿Qué les pareció el opening?

-¿Debo modificarle algo al opening? (Acepto sus propuestas chicos y chicas ^-^ )

-¿Quieren que haya un ending para este Fic?

Bueno, sin mas me despido. Espero sus criticas, opiniones, sugerencias y quejas, pero por supuesto los Oc. Que faltan también. ¡Matta ne, mina! Se despide su amiga, Shisu-chan.


	3. Nuevos amigos y entrenamientos

Kari: Hola a todos. Aquí vengo de nueva cuenta, con el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Lamento la tardanza pero es que, últimamente las tareas aumentaron por aquí –mira a los lados- En fin…

Roshi: Hola a todos, aquí estoy yo también.

Kari: Cierto, Roshi me habrá de ayudar también.

Roshi: ¿Algo que quieras agregar?

Kari: Si, la verdad si. Chicos y chicas, los que falten por enviarme sus Oc. Háganlo por favor. Necesito la información para avanzar con los capítulos.

Roshi: Quisiéramos que no se demoraran mucho por que esa razón hace que mi nee-chan se tarde mas.

Kari: Estaré recibiendo sus Oc. A mas tardar hasta el tercer capitulo.

Roshi: Sin mas, el disclaimer y el opening.

"Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Stone no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Galletita anónima, Valen Mizukoshi, Princess Fic, Laura excla love haruya nagumo, Takako Hayate, Ichirota Kazemaru, Vjota321, Diana Master, Alessia Scarlet, Siyue-san y Josuke Mina. No me pertenecen los temas Metamorphose y Gemini, le pertenecen a Asriel"

"_**Hai iro somatte iku sora iro aoide**_

_**(Aparece Ayame mirando el cielo mientras el aire mueve su cabello)**_

Koko wa itsu doka to

_**(Aparece Yuma sentado en la torre de metal y Yumetsu viendo el horizonte)**_

Yami iro hirogatteku sora iro fusaide

_**(Todos el equipo entrena bajo la lluvia mientras Nibori ve el cronometro que tiene en su mano)**_

_**Michi o tazu ne you**_

_**(Hiroshi niega con la cabeza mientras les grita que se esfuerzen mas)**_

_**Kagami no naka utsushidasareta jibun ni obiete**_

_**(Ayame se detiene y a su mente viene el recuerdo de su hermana, lo que hace que se entristezca)**_

_**Minufurishiteta hibi ni**_

_**(Yumetsu y Yuma la miran preocupados mientras suspiran)**_

_**SAYONARA shita ano hi no kimi o shinjiteirukara**_

_**(Entonces Ayame oye un grito y alza su mirada, para encontrarse con los nuevos miembros del equipo)**_

_**Kotoba ni dekinai kedo**_

_**(Yuma asiente y Yumetsu pone una mano sobre el hombro de Ayame)**_

_**Douka kanaimasu youni**_

_**(El día se ilumina y ahora todos se encuentran jugando. Mizuki hace su técnica Rueda de Fuego, mientras que su hermana Kumiko hace su técnica Barrera de Agua)**_

_**Futatsu no tamashii o yobu koe ga kikoeteru**_

_**(Ittoki hace su técnica Patada Infernal mientras que Yuki hace su técnica Shinseina Kagayaki a lo que Hiroshi asiente junto a su hermana Shimori)**_

_**mune no oku Sokode**_

_**(Kasai, Umiko, Diana y Haru levantan el pulgar a Ayame con una sonrisa)**_

_**Sashidashita te o tsukande yuku ima wa**_

_**(Ayame mira a Yumetsu y Yuma con una sonrisa para que Ittoki le extienda la mano y ella la tome)**_

_**Dachi domaru hima wa nai**_

_**(A lo lejos, una joven de pelo color vino y ojos color violeta brillante mira la escena y asiente para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar)**_

_**MONOKURO na sekai no naka**_

_**(El equipo mira el cielo listos para enfrentarse a sus rivales)**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos y entrenamientos.

Era de mañana en la ciudad Inazuma. Ayame, escucho cuando su despertador sonó para indicarle que era tiempo de levantarse. Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto para meterse al baño. Se miro en el espejo y cerro los ojos:

-Muy pronto, te veré…-Dijo Ayame apretando su dije que tenia grabado las letras "HPS".-Yo lo se. Por lo pronto, me concentrare en lo de siempre.

Tras decir esto, abrió sus ojos y sonrió para tomar una toalla y cerrar la puerta para darse un baño. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yumetsu:

-Tengo mucho sueño…-Dijo Yumetsu con un pequeño bostezo-Pero, mientras este tan activo como siempre, estaré bien. Y mas, si no me encuentro con Kasai.

-Hola hermanito…-Exclamo una mujer de pelo gris débil casi albino hasta los hombros, ojos de un color zafiro opaco, piel clara y estatura de 1.65.

-Eimi-nee…-Contesto Yumetsu girándose y sonriendo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oka-san me dijo que te hiciera de desayunar.-Respondió Eimi-Bueno, aparte de que Mariko y Minato ya se fueron al Instituto…

-Genial, nee-chan.-Dijo Yumetsu y Eimi asintió riendo un poco.

En casa de Yuma, era algo distinto pues, había despertado peleando como cada mañana con Runa. Runa, era su prima y era la que siempre le hacia travesuras. Cabe decir que ellos dos, no se llevaban bien y por lo tanto, ninguno podía estar cerca del otro.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Runa arrebatándole un cuaderno a Yuma de las manos.

-Deja eso, Runa…-Contesto Yuma quitándole el cuaderno a la menor.-Es de mala educación hacer eso, sin permiso.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vea el cuaderno?-Pregunto Runa con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que tengo ahí, cosas privadas.-Dijo Yuma frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguramente no quieres que lo vea por que dibujaste algún corazón…-Dijo Runa con una sonrisa burlona-Y adentro pusiste tu nombre y el de tu novia.

-¡Yo no tengo novia!-Grito Yuma algo sonrojado y Runa solo comenzó a reír.

Regresando con Ayame: La joven ya estaba en camino al colegio. Iba emocionada por que tenia unas cuantas sorpresas para todo el equipo. De repente, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre:

-¡Ayame!-Grito una voz masculina a lo que ella se detuvo.

-Ittoki-kun…-Musito Ayame al ver que Ittoki se acercaba en compañía de Mizuki y Kumiko.

-Buenos días, Aya-chan.-Respondió Ittoki algo nervioso.

-Buenos días, Ayame-san.-Respondieron Mizuki y Kumiko con una gran sonrisa.

-Ohayo, Kumi-chan, Mizu-chan e Ittoki-kun…-Dijo Ayame sonriente.-¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijeron Kumiko y Mizuki al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, entonces.-Dijo Ayame y ambas comenzaron a caminar.-Ittoki-kun, apresúrate.

-Ah, claro…-Respondió nervioso Ittoki para caminar a lado de Ayame.

Mientras tanto, Haru llegaba al club de fútbol con toda la calma del mundo, cuando se encontró con Nibori:

-Hola Haru…-Exclamo Nibori con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Nibori-kun…-Dijo Haru al muchacho con algo de timidez.-Estoy bien, ¿Y tu?

-Pues, algo emocionado por el torneo.-Respondió Nibori-Me alegra saber, que mi equipo esta decidido a llegar a un nuevo nivel.

-Si, yo igual.-Respondió Haru a lo que Nibori asintió.

De repente dos chicos llegaron a donde estaban ambos. Uno de ellos era un chico de contextura media, con el pelo color castaño claro un poco largo llegando a la mitad de su cuello, de estatura aproximada de 1.67, de piel clara normal y sus ojos eran lentes circulares de borde celeste transparente. Mientras que el otro chico era de piel pálida, bastante pálida, de ojos azules y pelo rubio intenso mas corto que el primer chico pero despeinado casi siempre, de contextura normal y de lentes cuadrangulares de borde verde:

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, buscamos a Yuma Keizaru.-Exclamo el chico de pelo castaño a lo que Nibori le miro.-Y a Ayame Hirase.

-¿A Yuma?-Pregunto Nibori y el castaño asintió.-¿Y Hirase?

-¿Para que los ocupan?-Exclamo Haru amablemente-Si pueden decirnos.

-Bueno, es que…-Dijo el castaño-Queremos unirnos al club de fútbol.

-¿Al club de fútbol?-Pregunto Haru y esta vez, el rubio asintió.-Pues haberlo dicho antes. Me llamo Haru Enoki.

-Yo soy Nibori Hara-Exclamo el chico de ojos azul rey.-Soy el gerente del equipo.

-Comprendo...Yo soy Daisuke Amaru.-Respondió el castaño para después presentar al rubio.-Y este es mi amigo, Aoto Kasimilla.

-Un placer conocerlos a ambos.-Dijeron Nibori y Haru al mismo tiempo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DESPACHO DEL ENTRENADOR:

-Bueno, casi todos los papeles de los jugadores se han enviado.-Dijo Hiroshi mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

-Entre mas pronto hagas las cosas, mejor.-Respondió Laura a lo que Shimori asintió.

-Por cierto, hoy se integra también, una encargada de entrenamientos.-Dijo Shimori a lo que Hiroshi y Laura prestaron atención.-Debes, acordarte de ella. ¡Pasa!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de 35 años. Esa mujer era de una larga cabellera color negra como el ala de un cuervo llegándole hasta la cintura bastante ondulada y con un rebelde flequillo hacia el lado derecho de su frente además de tener dos mechones bastante ondulados que caían sobre sus hombros, de enormes ojos color plata mercurioso que poseían un brillo burlón y orgulloso, bastante alta llegando a medir 1,68, de curvas desarrolladas pero no en exceso, de piel nívea y algo frágil a la vista.

-Hikari-chan/ Daudoji-san.-Dijeron Laura y Hiroshi al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Laura, Hiroshi...-Respondió Hikari con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.-Cuanto ah pasado sin verlos.

-Chicos, Hikari-chan se unirá al equipo técnico.-Dijo Shimori poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada.-¿Como lo ves?

-Me parece...-Dijo Hiroshi aun sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Hikari a Hiroshi un tanto preocupada por su respuesta.

-Excelente, bienvenida Daudoji-san.-Exclamo Hiroshi levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hiroshi-kun.-Dijo Hikari sonriendo.-Por cierto, no vine sola. Alguien mas me acompaña.

-¡Hikari!-Exclamo una voz masculina desde afuera a lo que Laura y Shimori se sorprendieron.

-Esa voz...-Dijeron ambas mujeres analizando todo.-Es...

-Hola Hiroshi, Laura, Shimori...-Exclamo un hombre de 37 años. Este hombre era de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo hasta los hombros atado en una cola baja bastante ondulado como el de Hikari, de ojos color marrón, de tez tan pálida hasta ser como la tez de Hikari, de una estatura de 1.80 y de una buena forma.

-Nikko...-Contestaron Laura y Shimori sonriendo.

-El mismo en persona-Contesto Nikko Daudoji, hermano de Hikari.-Cuanto ah pasado.

-10 años, desde el Holy Road.-Respondió Hiroshi a Nikko.-Dejadme adivinar, también te unes al equipo técnico.

-Así es, quiero ver hasta donde podéis llegar esta vez, Hiroshi.-Exclamo Nikko a lo que Hiroshi asintió.-Veremos hasta donde puede llegar el equipo.

Mientras Shimori observaba hablar a Hiroshi con Nikko y a Hikari con Laura, sintió como su celular vibro. Saco su celular y se dio cuenta que era una llamada:

-Amm, vuelvo en un momento.-Dijo Shimori y Hiroshi asintió. Entonces ella salio del despacho.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Hikari con algo de curiosidad.

-Seguro debe ser Suzuno.-Respondió Laura-O al menos eso pienso. Pero en fin, cuéntame que haz hecho en estos años.

EN EL CLUB DE FUTBOL:

-Entonces, ustedes quieren entrar al club.-Dijo Yuma a Daisuke y Aoto.

-Si, así es.-Contesto Daisuke sonriendo.-¿Que dice?

-Por mi parte, no hay problema, pero...-Respondió Yuma-Deberán hablar con el entrenador para realizar su prueba de admisión.

-Claro, no hay problema.-Dijo Daisuke a lo que Aoto asintió.

-¡Ohayo, mina!-Dijo Umiko al entrar con Diana.

-Hola chicas...-Exclamo Yuma sonriendo a lo que Diana asintio.

-¿Nuevos miembros?-Respondió Diana a lo que Haru asintio.-Que bien. ¿No han llegado Kasai, Yumetsu, Kumiko, Mizuki, Ittoki y Ayame?

-No, creo que no...-Contesto Haru cuando se escucho una discusión afuera del club.

AFUERA DEL CLUB:

-Guarda silencio de una vez-Dijo Kasai con el ceño fruncido.-Ya te dije, ¡No tengo la culpa de que por venir viendo el piso no te dieses cuenta de lo que iba a pasar!

-¿Que no tienes la culpa?-Respondió Yumetsu-¡Es la segunda vez, que me caes encima!

-¡No me grites!-Dijo Kasai molesta, esta vez.-No estoy sorda, para que me grites.

-Pues, también no me grites.-Respondió Yumetsu molesto.

-¡Como te detesto!-Dijeron a coro mientras comenzaban a lanzarse rayos con la mirada.

-¿Otra vez, peleando?-Exclamo Kumiko a lo que Kasai y Yumetsu le miraron.-Ustedes no llevan ni dos días en el equipo y ya están peleando.

-Dejadlos Kumiko, que ya sabes lo que dicen-Dijo Mizuki sonriendo.-Los que se pelean...Se desean.

-¿Que? ¿Yo con el / ella?-Dijeron Kasai y Yumetsu a coro-¡Jamás!

-Si, asi comienza...Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que terminan juntos.-Exclamo Ittoki al llegar al lugar.

-¿Y Ayame?-Pregunto Kumiko a su hermano.

-Umm, dijo que en unos momentos nos alcanzaba-Dijo Ittoki-A todo esto, ¿Por que me preguntas a mi eso? Kumiko.

-Por que tu venias con ella.-Respondió Mizuki con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

-Ittoki, Kumiko, Mizuki, Kasai, Yumetsu...-Dijo Yuma al salir con Aoto, Daisuke, Haru, Nibori y Diana.-Ya han llegado. ¿Pero y Ayame?

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA SECUNDARIA:

-¡Gomen nasai, Ferreti-san!-Grito Ayame dirigiéndose hacia la mencionada.

-No te preocupes, Ayame.-Dijo la joven quien era alta, de buen cuerpo y buenas curvas, vientre plano, piel blanca, cabello azul rey hasta la cintura recogido siempre en una coleta alta dejando solo dos mechones a lado de su rostro, de rasgos muy finos y unos bonitos ojos celestes.

-¿Lista para ver al equipo?-Pregunto Ayame a lo que la chica asintio.-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Hayate-san?

-Ayame, Ferreti disculpen mi tardanza-Dijo una chica de pelo negro liso llegándole hasta la cadera, de ojos azul cielo, alta, delgada y bien desarrollada para su edad.

-Hayate-san, pensé que no llegaría.-Respondió Ayame sonriendo.

-Hice una promesa y dije que la cumpliría.-Contesto la joven de pelo negro.

-Bueno, vamos al club.-Dijo Ayame y ambas jóvenes sonrieron.

Entonces Ayame y las otras dos chicas se encaminaron hacia la cancha del Instituto. Al llegar, Ayame se dio cuenta que el entrenamiento ya había iniciado, por lo que llevo rápidamente a sus dos amigas con el entrenador:

-Hiroshi-kantoku...-Dijo Ayame y Hiroshi se giro a verla.

-Hirase, llegas tarde al entrenamiento.-Contesto Hiroshi sonriendo a lo que ella rio nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, discúlpeme.-Dijo apenada Ayame y el asintio.-Quiero presentarle a dos nuevas compañeras. Quieren unirse al equipo.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Hiroshi a ambas y ellas asintieron.-Claro, díganme...¿Como se llaman?

-Soy Yukiko Ferreti.-Exclamo la joven de pelo azul rey.-Un placer.

-Soy Takako Hayate-Dijo la joven de pelo negro sonriente-Un gusto.

-Bueno, yo soy Hiroshi Matsumoto y soy el entrenador del equipo.-Respondió Hiroshi a lo que Yukiko y Takako asintieron.-Pues, entonces, Ayame trae dos uniformes y dáselos para que comiencen de una vez a entrenar.

-¡Hai!-Dijo Ayame al correr a la caseta por los uniformes.

-(Asi que, este es equipo del que hablo Ayame)-Pensó Yukiko observando el entrenamiento.-(Será divertido jugar con todos)

-Yukiko-chan, Takako-chan, aquí están sus uniformes.-Dijo Ayame entregándoles los uniformes a lo que ellas lo recibieron.-Vayan a cambiarse. Los vestidores están a la derecha.

-Gracias, Ayame-chan.-Finalizaron Takako y Yukiko para irse a cambiar.

-¿Ayame?-Dijo Hikari al oír el nombre de la pelivioleta.

-¿Uh?-Musito Ayame girándose hacia Hikari.

-Ayame-chan, ¿Enserio eres tu?-Pregunto Hikari a lo que la pelivioleta se mostró confundida.

-Disculpe, ¿Pero quien es?-Exclamo Ayame sin poder recordar a la joven.

-Ayame, soy Hikari...Hikari Daudoji.-Respondió la joven de ojos color plata.

-¿Daudoji-san?-Exclamo Ayame cuando recordó todo. Entonces una sonrisa se formo en su rostro para abrazar a Hikari después.-¡Daudoji-san!

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo.-Respondió Hikari a lo que Ayame asintio.-Estas muy diferente a como te conocí, pero sigues siendo la misma niña dulce y amistosa que eras hace años atrás.

-Por una razón digo...-Dijo Ayame al separarse de Hikari-"Asi fui de niña y asi seré toda la vida"

Después de ese momento, Yukiko y Takako salieron con el uniforme puesto para unirse a los entrenamientos. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Nibori cronometraba cuanto tardaban los chicos y chicas en darle 16 vueltas a la cancha; Laura y Nikko registraban todo lo que podían observar en el rendimiento de los chicos; Shimori y Hikari preparaban junto a Ayame algunos refrigerios y las botellas junto con las toallas para los jóvenes.

-¿Como van? Laura y Nikko-Dijo Hiroshi a ambos.

-Hasta ahora, el equipo lleva un pequeño avance.-Dijo Laura analizando sus anotaciones.-Que quizás con mas esfuerzo, logre multiplicarse.

-Algunos jugadores, dominan mas su velocidad.-Respondió Nikko-Como es el caso de Aoto, Takako, Yuma, Kasai y Diana.

-Le siguen Haru, Umiko, Ittoki, Mizuki...-Dijo Laura-Pero al final, quedan Kumiko y Daisuke.

-Recuerda, que Kumiko no puede sobres forzarse.-Respondió Hiroshi-Debido a sus problemas de salud.

-Si, eso lo se.-Dijo Laura mirando a Hiroshi-Pero en cuestión de Daisuke, parece que le cuesta adaptarse un poco al entrenamiento.

-Son cosas, que con el tiempo irán mejorando.-Exclamo Nikko-Asi que no debemos preocuparnos tanto, pero tampoco dejarlo tan a la ligera. Trabajaremos duro para corregir los errores.

Mientras tanto, Hikari junto a Shimori y Ayame estaban preparando los refrigerios para los chicos. Estaban conversando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido:

-Y hace 2 años viaje de regreso a México.-Dijo Shimori-Para visitar a Edu y Akimitsu.

-Vaya, ¿Y que fue de ellos?-Pregunto Hikari a la ojinegra.

-Umm, pues Edu esta feliz con Aika.-Exclamo Shimori-Y Akimitsu me comento que llevaba un tiempo de noviazgo con una chica llamada Isabela.

-Que bien...-Dijo Hikari a lo que Ayame asintio.

-¿Uh?-Musito Ayame al oír pasos cerca de donde estaban preparando todo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ayame?-Pregunto Hikari a la menor.

-Escucho pasos...-Dijo Ayame mirando la puerta-¿Quien será?

-No lo se, pero por lo que estoy oyendo...-Exclamo Shimori mirando hacia la puerta-Están cerca.

De repente, la perilla comenzó a girar para finalmente abrir la puerta. Frente a Hikari, Ayame y Shimori estaban dos mujeres: Una era de cabello negro como la noche liso hasta la cintura, de unos lindos ojos café claro, de una tez nívea con finas y delicadas facciones con una estatura de 1.72. La segunda mujer era de pelo color verde hasta el final de la espalda con dos mechones color celeste que salían sobre sus orejas, de unos hermosos ojos color gris, piel bronceada, de cuerpo bien desarrollado y de una estatura de 1.70.

-¿Tsubasa?-Exclamo Hikari sorprendida mientras miraba a la joven de pelo verde.

-¿Etsuko?-Dijo Shimori sorprendida mientras miraba a la joven de pelo negro-Etsu-nee.

-Hola Shimo-chan, Hikari-chan...-Respondió Etsuko Kidou, esposa de Yuuto Kido.-Cuando tiempo.

-Hikari, Shimori que gusto verlas de nuevo.-Dijo Tsubasa Kirika Madokawa Midorikawa, esposa de Jousuke Tsunami.-Ayame...

-Tsubasa-sensei...-Contesto Ayame con una gran sonrisa hacia la nombrada-Que gusto verla de nuevo.

-¿Que hacen?-Pregunto Etsuko a las presentes.

-Preparamos unos refrigerios para los chicos y chicas.-Contesto Hikari a lo que Shimori asintió.

-¿Nos quieren ayudar?-Dijo Shimori a lo que Etsuko y Tsubasa se miraron.

-Claro, ¿Por que no?-Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

REGRESANDO A LA CANCHA:

-¡Takako!-Grito Mizuki dando un pase a la nombrada.

-Lo tengo...-Dijo Takako cuando frente a ella aparecieron Haru e Ittoki.-¿A quien doy el pase?

-¡Takako, por aquí!-Exclamo Yukiko y Takako mando un pase, hacia donde estaba ella.-¡Prepárate Kumiko!

-Estoy lista, Yukiko.-Respondió Kumiko con una media sonrisa.-Eso si pasas a los defensas. ¡Aoto, Daisuke!

-Ah, claro...-Dijo Aoto y se dispuso a defender.

-Veamos que tan bueno eres, Aoto-Dijo Yukiko y Aoto comenzó a jugar a su ritmo.-Vaya, eres bueno, pero te falta un poco mas.

-¿Que?-Musito Aoto y fue superado por Yukiko.

-¡Vamos Daisuke, detén a Yukiko!-Le grito desde la portería Kumiko.

-Ah, cla-claro.-Contesto Daisuke intentando quitarle el balón a Yukiko, pero también lo supero.-No puede ser...

-¡Tranquilo Daisuke!-Le dijo Umiko y el chico la miro.-No pasa nada, solo estamos entrenando. Solo concéntrate y veras que te será mas fácil, poder quitarle el balón a tu oponente.

-Ah, claro, gracias Umiko.-Respondió Daisuke con una sonrisa y la chica sonrió.

-¡Kasai!-Dijo Yukiko dando el pase a la joven.

-Lo tengo-Contesto Kasai cuando Ittoki se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Por aquí!-Le grito Yumetsu y Kasai frunció el ceño-¡Kasai! ¡Pasad el balón, ya!

-Es tarde...-Dijo Yuma quitándole el balón a la chica.-¡Diana!

-Es mío, Yuma-Contesto Diana dirigiéndose a la portería del equipo contrario.

-Te dije que me pasaras el balón.-Dijo Yumetsu con cierto enfado acercándose ala joven.

-Es solo un entrenamiento-Contesto Kasai dando la media vuelta y restándole importancia a las palabras del chico-No eres mi jefe, así que ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme en ese tono.

-...-Yumetsu solo gruño mientras la chica avanzaba a su territorio.-No se como puedes ser mi compañera de equipo.

-¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Les hicimos refrigerios!-Grito Ayame y a todos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Sugoi!-Dijeron los chicos dirigiéndose hacia las bancas mientras las chicas caminaban de lo mas tranquilas hacia el lugar correspondiente para lavarse las manos.

-Primero, vayan a lavarse las manos.-Exclamo Hikari a lo que los chicos suspiraron pesadamente.-Ante todo higiene muchachos.

-Si, Hikari-san.-Exclamaron los chicos dirigiéndose al lugar cuando miraron que las chicas regresaban con las manos limpias.

-Nee...-Musito Kasai con una sonrisa burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua

-¡Kasai!-Le dijo Umiko a lo que Kasai suspiro.-No hagas eso.

-Si, si, como sea Umiko.-Contesto Kasai riendo burlonamente mientras Umiko negaba reprobatoriamente.

Después de que los chicos se lavaran las manos y comieran los refrigerios, descansaron un poco para seguir entrenando. El atardecer inundaba ya la ciudad y los muchachos se despedían de sus entrenadores para poder ir a casa:

-Muy bien hecho equipo, hasta ahora han avanzado favorablemente-Dijo Hiroshi y todos sonrieron-Sin embargo, hay cosas que debemos mejorar. A partir de mañana, comenzaremos a trabajar los errores.

-Hai, Hiroshi-Kantoku/Hiroshi-san.-Contestaron los chicos y chicas que conformaban el equipo.

-Bien, vayan a casa, descansen que mañana será un día agotador.-Respondió Hiroshi y todos asintieron, para comenzar a salir del lugar.

-Oka-san...-Dijo Yumetsu a Shimori.-¿Te quedaras?

-Tengo unos pequeños asuntos que atender, pero llegare a casa en unos momentos.-Dijo Shimori revolviendo el pelo de Yumetsu-Me parece que tu padre, vendrá a recogerte a ti, Ayame, Yuma y Yukiko.

-Ah, claro, Oka-san.-Respondió Yumetsu sonriendo.

-Mami, ¿Te quedaras?-Preguntaron Ittoki y Mizuki a lo que Etsuko miro como conversaban Tsubasa, Hikari, Nikko, Shimori, Hiroshi y Laura.

-¿Oka-san?-Dijo Kumiko a lo que Etsuko la miro sonriendo.

-Me quedare por unos minutos, pero su padre vendrá por ustedes.-Exclamo Etsuko-Prometo no tardar mucho, mis pequeños.

Dicho esto, Ayame junto a los demás se dispusieron a esperar. Mientras esperaban, Ittoki se acerco a Ayame, para platicar con ella, pero justo cuando se había acercado, llegaron dos autos: Uno era de color Plata y el otro de color rojo. En el color Plata venia el padre de Yumetsu y en el rojo, el padre de Kumiko, Mizuki e Ittoki.

-Aya-chan...-Dijo Ittoki acercándose a Ayame, a lo que ella se giro.

-¿Que sucede, Ittoki-kun?-Pregunto Ayame sonriendo dulcemente.

-Yo, bueno, me preguntaba...-Dijo Ittoki aun mas nervioso-Si, quisieras que te fuese a dejar a casa.

-Ah, es muy lindo de tu parte demo...-Dijo Ayame mirando a Ittoki algo apenada.

-¡Ayame-chan, vamos!-Grito Yumetsu desde el auto en compañía de Yukiko y Yuma.

-El padre de Yumetsu-kun, nos llevara a casa-Contesto Ayame a lo que Ittoki suspiro.-Lo siento, pero será en otra ocasión...¿Vale?

-Claro, Aya-chan.-Dijo Ittoki y sin esperarlo, Ayame le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Nos vemos, Ittoki-kun!-Grito Ayame mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y subía al auto.

-Ha-Hasta pronto, Aya-chan.-Musito sonrojado el muchacho.

-¡Ittoki! ¡Despierta, vamonos!-Le grito Kumiko desde el auto.

-¡Hai!-Contesto Ittoki y corrió, para finalmente subirse al auto.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, los mayores quedaron en la cancha del Raimon. Hikari, Nikko, Tsubasa y Etsuko escuchaban lo que Laura, Hiroshi y Shimori les decían acerca del torneo que llevaba por nombre "Fire of Destiny". Este torneo era importante, ya que si ganaban, la selección japonesa se volvería a dar a conocer frente al mundo:

-Así, que nuevamente van por el mundo.-Dijo Tsubasa a lo que Laura asintió.

-Así es, Tsubasa-chan.-Contesto Shimori-Pero aun faltan jugadores.

-Por lo que se, Ayame recluto a una chica del futuro.-Dijo Laura a los presentes-Esa chica es Yukiko Ferreti, es pariente de Fidio.

-¿De Fidio, dices?-Exclamo Hikari sorprendida a lo que Laura asintió.

-Aun falta, que reclute a mas.-Dijo Etsuko-¿No es así?

-Claro que si, Etsu-chan.-Dijo Hiroshi mientras Nikko oía con detenimiento.

-¿Las Inscripciones no acaban en dos días?-Pregunto Nikko a los presentes, mientras ellos asintieron.-Deberían darse prisa entonces.

-Nikko tiene razón...-Respondió Tsubasa-Veré si puedo ayudarles a encontrar, a mas jugadores.

-Yo, veré también si puedo ayudarles-Dijo Etsuko-Por cierto, ¿No seria bueno un partido de entrenamiento?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, seria un buen comienzo.-Exclamo Hikari.

-¿Pero quien seria el oponente de Raimon?-Pregunto Laura a Etsuko.

-(Por la forma en que le brillan a Etsu-nee los ojos, creo que ya se su respuesta posible)-Pensó Shimori con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo verán, solo esperad mañana a las 9:00 aquí en la cancha-Dijo Etsuko sonriendo y con cierto brillo en los ojos-Que los muchachos tengan puesto su uniforme para esa hora.

-Entendido, Etsu-chan.-Contesto Hiroshi con una sonrisa.

-Ya esta, entonces.-Exclamo Nikko a lo que Tsubasa asintió.

**chiisana koro kara akogare tsuzuketa**

**yume ni chikazuketara otogibanashi no you**

**ehon kara kikoeru senritsu**

**nosete odoritai no itsumademo kodomo no mama**

**demo nagareboshi ni negatta ano hi no risou wo kazoreba**

**ima wo ikiru bokura ga sore wo kanaeru toki da**

**yozora ni matataita tooku no futatsu hoshi kirari**

**onaji hikari wo uke ano koro no tokimeki ga**

**yozora ni hajikete kasanaru futatsu hoshi kirari**

**kawaranu sora no shita aruku bokura ga koko ni iru**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

Kari: Bueno, este fue el segundo capitulo. Creo que fue el mas largo, de 15 paginas.

Roshi: Podria decirse que si, nee-chan. Bueno, el ending se llama Gemini y lo interpreta Asriel. Como se dieron cuenta, aun no lo desarrolla bien.

Kari: Oye, es de noche y ya casi me quitaran de aqui. Asi no puedo desarrollarlo. Bueno, por ultimo unas preguntas y un pequeño avance:

-¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

-¿Contra quien jugara Raimon en el partido de entrenamiento?

-¿Por que Hikari se sorprendió al saber que Yukiko era pariente de Fidio?

-¿De quien seria la llamada que recibió Shimori?

-¿Me ayudan a desarrollar el ending del fic? (Vale, caí muy bajo con esa pregunta seguramente)

-¿Kasai dejara de portarse tan mala con Yumetsu?

Kari y Roshi: Eso es todo por hoy. Cuidense mucho y por cierto, el capitulo de "Tiempos Paralelos" esta casi listo. ¡Matta ne!

ADELANTO:

-¿Por que Ittoki siempre se le acerca a Ayame?

-¿Que estas celoso?

-No es celos, es instintito.

-¿Que es ese sonido?

-¡Ah! ¡Miren alla!

-Su oponente en este partido de entrenamiento es...


	4. El partido de entrenamiento

Hola a todos, aquí traigo la continuación del fic, disculpen si tarde mas de lo esperado es que el regreso a clases ya esta mas cerca de lo que creía. Pero en fin, hoy apareceran los últimos Oc. Que faltan que son:

-ShionKishimoto13

-Storie d`amore

Si me fallase la memoria y alguno se me ha pasado, avísenme por favor y lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo. Es que tengo memoria de pez, jeje. Bueno sin mas, el opening y el disclaimer:

"Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Stone no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Galletita anónima, Valen Mizukoshi, Princess Fic, ShionKishimoto13, Laura excla love haruya nagumo, Takako Hayate, Ichirota Kazemaru, Vjota321, Storie d`amore, Diana Master, Alessia Scarlet, Stella D`Amore y Josuke Mina. No me pertenecen los temas Metamorphose y Gemini, le pertenecen a Asriel"

"_**Hai iro somatte iku sora iro aoide**_

_**(Aparece Ayame mirando el cielo mientras el aire mueve su cabello)**_

Koko wa itsu doka to

_**(Aparece Yuma sentado en la torre de metal y Yumetsu viendo el horizonte)**_

Yami iro hirogatteku sora iro fusaide

_**(Todos el equipo entrena bajo la lluvia mientras Nibori ve el cronometro que tiene en su mano)**_

_**Michi o tazu ne you**_

_**(Hiroshi niega con la cabeza mientras les grita que se esfuerzen mas)**_

_**Kagami no naka utsushidasareta jibun ni obiete**_

_**(Ayame se detiene y a su mente viene el recuerdo de su hermana, lo que hace que se entristezca)**_

_**Minufurishiteta hibi ni**_

_**(Yumetsu y Yuma la miran preocupados mientras suspiran)**_

_**SAYONARA shita ano hi no kimi o shinjiteirukara**_

_**(Entonces Ayame oye un grito y alza su mirada, para encontrarse con los nuevos miembros del equipo)**_

_**Kotoba ni dekinai kedo**_

_**(Yuma asiente y Yumetsu pone una mano sobre el hombro de Ayame)**_

_**Douka kanaimasu youni**_

_**(El día se ilumina y ahora todos se encuentran jugando. Mizuki hace su técnica Rueda de Fuego, mientras que su hermana Kumiko hace su técnica Barrera de Agua)**_

_**Futatsu no tamashii o yobu koe ga kikoeteru**_

_**(Ittoki hace su técnica Patada Infernal mientras que Yuki hace su técnica Shinseina Kagayaki a lo que Hiroshi asiente junto a su hermana Shimori)**_

_**mune no oku Sokode**_

_**(Kasai, Umiko, Diana y Haru levantan el pulgar a Ayame con una sonrisa)**_

_**Sashidashita te o tsukande yuku ima wa**_

_**(Ayame mira a Yumetsu y Yuma con una sonrisa para que Ittoki le extienda la mano y ella la tome)**_

_**Dachi domaru hima wa nai**_

_**(A lo lejos, una joven de pelo color vino y ojos color violeta brillante mira la escena y asiente para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar)**_

_**MONOKURO na sekai no naka**_

_**(El equipo mira el cielo listos para enfrentarse a sus rivales)**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 3: El partido de entrenamiento

Era de mañana en la secundaria Raimon. Yumetsu, Yuma y Ayame venían caminando y a la vez platicando en el camino a la secundaria:

-¿Y que creen que pase hoy?-Exclamo Ayame curiosa y ambos chicos se miraron.

-¿A que te refieres Hira-chan?-Dijo Yuma a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo un presentimiento, como si algo fuese a pasar hoy-Dijo Ayame y Yumetsu sonrió.-Solo eso y siento que será genial.

-Pues habrá que ver, que tan bueno es el presentimiento.-Respondió Yumetsu sonriendo.

De repente, una chica de cabello negro a mitad de la espalda, de ojos celestes y piel nívea vestida con el uniforme femenino del Raimon accidentalmente choco con Ayame, por lo que ambas cayeron al piso ante los ojos de los chicos:

-Auh…-Dijeron Ayame y aquella chica de ojos celestes.-Lo siento.

-Chicas, ¿Están bien?-Pregunto Yuma ayudando a levantarse a Ayame.

-Ese golpe fue duro.-Exclamo Yumetsu levantando a la chica de ojos celestes.

-Si no se preocupen.-Dijo la chica de ojos celestes sacudiendo el polvo de su falda-Lo siento, no era mi intención tirarte al suelo.

-No te preocu…-Dijo Ayame al levantar su mirada y ver a la chica-¿Yamiko-san?

-¿Eh?-Musito la chica de ojos color celeste al oír su nombre-Ayame-chan.

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-Gritaron ambas chicas al abrazarse.

-¿La conoces, Hira-chan?-Pregunto Yumetsu y Ayame sonrió.

-Si que si.-Dijo Ayame al separarse de la chica-Chicos ella es Yamiko Kishimoto.

-Un placer conocerles a ambos.-Respondió Yamiko sonriendo a los chicos.

-Yamiko-san, ellos son Yuma Keizaro Fuwikara y Yumetsu Suzuno Matsumoto-Dijo Ayame y los dos asintieron.-Son mis compañeros del club.

-Un gusto Yamiko-san.-Contestaron Yumetsu y Yuma sonriendo.

Después de aquella presentación siguieron su camino a la secundaria en compañía de Yamiko. En el club mientras tanto, algunos ya estaban entrenando:

-¡Daisuke, ahí va!-Grito Mizuki al mandarle el pase.

-¡Vale, Mizuki!-Dijo Daisuke al recibirlo pero Diana se interpuso en su camino.

-No te dejare pasar, Daisuke.-Exclamo Diana y el chico miro a los lados.

-¡Takako!-Dijo Daisuke y mando el pase a lo que la chica sonrió.-Bueno, ahora el balón ya no lo tengo yo, esta bajo el mando de Takako-san.

-No por mucho, Dai.-Exclamo Diana sonriendo.

EN LA BANCA:

-Las cosas parecen mejor entrenador.-Dijo Nibori al mostrarle los registros a Hiroshi.

-Por lo visto si, Nibori.-Respondió Hiroshi analizando los datos.

-¿Y que hay de la velocidad?-Pregunto Hikari al chico.

-Aun falla un poco la velocidad…-Dijo Nibori y Hikari suspiro-Pero con mas practica, lo lograran.

-¿Cómo cuanto tardarían?-Pregunto Nikko a lo que Nibori calculo.

-Aproximadamente 5 días mas.-Dijo Nibori y Laura abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Eso en lo mínimo.

-¿Y en lo máximo?-Dijo Laura con cierta preocupación.-Nibori.

-Una semana…-Dijo Nibori y todos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Una semana?-Exclamaron Hikari, Hiroshi, Nikko, Laura.

-No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo.-Respondió Tsubasa cruzada de brazos.-Y tampoco, hemos reunido a los jugadores.

-¿Cuántos jugadores están?-Pregunto Nikko y Nibori saco la lista de jugadores.

Entonces comenzó a leer: Yumetsu Suzuno Matsumoto, Yuma Keizaro Fuwikara, Diana Wolf, Umiko Kakachi, Takako Hayate, Ittoki Kido Mizukoshi, Mizuki Kidou Mizukoshi, Kumiko Kidou Mizukoshi, Aoto Kasimilla, Daisuke Amaru, Yukiko Ferreti, Haru Enoki y Kasai Hayato Soichiru. Eran en total 14 jugadores y todavía faltaban 2 jugadores.

-Hay dios, estamos en aprietos.-Dijo Laura y Tsubasa asintió.

-¡Ohayo Gozaimasu, kantokus!-Grito Ayame al llegar con Yuma, Yumetsu y Yamiko.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu, Ayame!-Respondieron todos sonriendo.

-Perdón, se nos hizo tarde.-Dijo Ayame para mirar la hora.-Ah, Hiroshi-Kantoku, ¿No tenia un compromiso hoy?

-Ah, ¿Compromiso?-Pregunto Hiroshi tratando de recordar.-¡El partido!

-¿Partido?-Dijo Hikari y el castaño asintió.-¿Qué partido?

-Ayer Etsuko dijo que un partido de entrenamiento no estaría mal.-Dijo Hiroshi-Y mi hermana le dijo que si, pero le pregunto que a que se refería. Dijo que hoy a las 9:00 la esperáramos con el equipo listo.

-¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?!-Dijo Laura cruzada de brazos.-Hay Hiroshi, no cambias a pesar del tiempo.

-Sigues siendo igual de inmaduro, Hiroshi.-Contesto Shimori con cierto tono de molestia a lo que Hiroshi emano un aura de depresión.

-Yo no soy inmaduro.-Dijo Hiroshi mientras su hermana negaba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Y que estáis esperando?-Exclamo Hikari mirando seria la escena aunque por dentro le hacia bastante gracia.-¡Habla con el equipo!

-¡Chicos, venid!-Grito Hiroshi mientras Nikko suspiraba.

-¿Si entrenador?-Preguntaron todos los jugadores y jugadores frente a el.

-Quiero que vayan a cambiarse rápido, pues tendremos un partido hoy.-Dijo Hiroshi y todos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos sorprendidos-¡¿Y no los dice ahora?!

-Es que, a Hiroshi-san se le olvido.-Dijo Tsubasa mirando al chico quien se dedico a silbar inocentemente-Ahora, vayan a ponerse el uniforme chicos.

-¡Hai, Tsubasa-san!-Exclamaron todos y se fueron a los vestidores correspondientes.

-Hiroshi Matsumoto Sandoval, como vuelvas a olvidar tus deberes como entrenador…-Sentencio Laura junto a Shimori-¡Te juro que no sales vivo!

-Y aun después de 20 años, siguen dándome miedo.-Susurro Hiroshi para si, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

EN LOS VESTIDORES DE LAS CHICAS:

-Es increíble que el entrenador nos haga esto…-Dijo Haru atándose las agujetas con cierta preocupación.

-Nee, te preocupas bastante…-Respondió Kasai despreocupada-Lo dices, por que tienes miedo.

-No es miedo, Kasai.-Dijo Mizuki cruzada de brazos.-Es solo que, no es normal que de la noche a la mañana nos salga con esto.

-De hecho, el entrenador, casi todo se le pasa.-Dijo Diana atándose las agujetas.-No me sorprende que después de un tiempo, no lo haga.

-Quiere probar seguro, que tanto podemos dar.-Respondió Kumiko guardando unas cosas en su casillero.-En el campo de juego, sin estar muy bien preparados.

-A decir verdad, probablemente si.-Dijo Umiko sentada en uno de las asientos colocados en sus vestidores.-Será un gran reto.

-¡Esto será emocionante!-Exclamo Takako emocionada a mas no poder.

-Ni lo dudes, Takako.-Contesto Yukiko sonriendo a lo que Diana asintió.

EN LOS VESTIDORES DE LOS CHICOS:

-Bueno, es hora de probar nuestro nivel.-Dijo Yuma sonriendo mientras Yumetsu asentía.

-¿Quién será nuestro oponente?-Pregunto Aoto y Yuma se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabemos, pero supongo que ha de ser un buen oponente.-Contesto Daisuke emocionado.-Ya quiero saber quien es.

-No coman ansias, chicos.-Dijo Yumetsu con un poco de gracia para mirar a Ittoki-(Ese chico…)

-Oye, Mizukoshi…-Exclamo Aoto a lo que el chico le miro.-¿Trataras de impresionar hoy a Ayame?

-¿Ah?-Exclamo Ittoki algo sonrojado.-No se de que hablas, Aoto.

-Nee, la chica te gusta, se nota a kilómetros.-Dijo Daisuke y el chico se puso aun mas rojo.

-Tsk…-Musito Yumetsu mientras Yuma se moría de la risa por dentro.

Mientras tanto en el campo, Shimori y Laura arreglaban los últimos detalles para el partido; Tsubasa, Hikari y Nikko conversaban con Hiroshi; Ayame, Yamiko y Nibori platicaban también:

-Estoy emocionada por saber, quien es el oponente de los chicos.-Exclamo Ayame con una gran sonrisa-No puedo esperar.

-Yo igual, quiero ver su estilo se juego.-Dijo Yamiko emocionada.-Por lo visto, ya muchos empiezan a llegar.

-Tranquilas chicas, muy pronto habremos de saber contra quienes jugaran-Dijo Nibori a lo que ambas chicas asintieron.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Por lo visto, el partido será emocionante.-Dijo una chica de pelo castaño semi ondulado hasta media espalda con un flequillo al lado derecho, de piel nívea, seductores ojos rojos como la sangre, de estatura normal y un mechón blanco a lado derecho de su cara, que a comparación con el de su hermano, iba con la punta hacia adentro.

-Ni lo dudes, hermanita.-Contesto un chico de pelo blanco algo alborotado y rebelde con un mechón castaño a lado derecho de su cara, de piel pálida, ojos azules como su padre, alto y delgado, pero de una complexión física que derretía a la jóvenes al paso, con una marca en forma de luna color lila-bajo e la mano derecha.

-Me muero de ganas, por ver como son estos chicos.-Dijo la joven de ojos rojos sonriendo.

-¿Ya viste quien esta ahí sentada?-Pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

-Es…Hirase-san.-Musito la chica dirigiendo su mirada a la banca, donde Ayame estaba sentada.

Mientras tanto, Shimori regresaba del despacho de su hermano, ya que el le había pedido que le trajera algunas cosas. De repente al terminar de cerrar la puerta y girarse, se encontró con una mujer enfrente de ella.

-¿Ah?-Exclamo Shimori acomodándose su cabello para mirar a la mujer-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Shimori-san, ¿No sabes quien soy?-Exclamo la mujer sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Umm…-Musito Shimori analizando su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida.-¡Sayuri-san!

-Que de tiempo, Shimori.-Contesto Sayuri sonriendo-¿Enserio no me reconociste?

-No, estas bastante cambiada.-Dijo Shimori con una gran sonrisa.

Shimori tenia toda la razón pues ahora, se veía algo distinta a como la había conocido. Su pelo era hermoso y sedoso blanco cual nieve tapándole por completo la espalda llegándole hasta las caderas, este estaba dividido en dos capas: La capa de encima le llegaba hasta los hombros y terminaba semi ondeado haciendo que las puntas de esta capa salieran hacia arriba. La segunda capa era larga y semi ondeada que terminaba igual que la otra, con las puntas hacia arriba, lo único inconveniente de su pelo blanco eran dos mechones pequeños a los lados de su rostro que eran de tono rubio pálido. Su piel era nívea y pálida, lo que hacia un perfecto juego con sus ojos de color rojo como la misma sangre que le daban un leve tono contradictorio a todo aquel que los mirara. Su torso estaba bien formado, era muy erguida y se le veía siempre en una posición tranquila y despreocupada siempre que se le observaba, su busto estaba bien formado al igual que sus caderas.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres venir a ver a los demás?-Pregunto ella y Sayuri asintió.-Vamos.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al campo, todos estaban cambiados ya. Los chicos no paraban de ver a sus compañeras, o al menos ese era el caso de Nibori y Yuma, aunque también disimuladamente Yumetsu miraba a Kasai. Ayame se acerco en eso, a Yuma y Yumetsu:

-Chicos, den lo mejor.-Dijo Ayame sonriendo dulcemente como siempre.-¿Hai?

-Hai, Hira-chan.-Respondió Yuma revolviendo los cabellos de Ayame-Nee, no te preocupes.

-Si, ya sabéis, que haremos lo mejor.-Dijo Yumetsu jalándole la mejilla a la chica.

-Nee, no me jales la mejilla, Yumetsu.-Respondió Ayame con una pequeña risa-Ya no soy una niña pequeña.

-Vale, vale, no lo hago de nuevo.-Dijo Yumetsu mientras Ayame se acomodaba el pelo de nuevo.

-Mas te vale, Yumetsu-kun.-Respondió Ayame para ver a Ittoki, quien le hizo una señal para que fuera.-Vuelvo en un momento.

-Ya va otra vez con ese chico…-Musito Yumetsu molesto a lo que Yuma negó. -Es decir, ¿Por qué Ittoki siempre se le acerca a Ayame?

-¿Estas celoso?-Pregunto Yuma a lo que el negó.

-No es celos, es instinto.-Dijo Yumetsu frunciendo el ceño-Ella es MI pequeña Hira-chan , no voy a dejar que cualquiera vaya a acércasele.

-¿Uh?-Musito Diana seria mientras escuchaba que algo se aproximaba-¡Silencio!

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-Pregunto Kumiko mientras Umiko miraba a los lados.

-¡Ah!-Grito Takako impresionada para señalar la entrada de la secundaria-¡Miren allá!

-Tal parece que han llegado.-Dijo Laura a lo que Hikari asintió.

-Entrenador…-Dijeron los jugadores yendo hacia la banca y mirando la entrada.

-Su oponente en este partido de entrenamiento es…-Exclamo Hiroshi con una sonrisa muy pequeña-El Instituto Imperial.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos con cierta sorpresa.-¿El Instituto Imperial?

-Bien, pongamos a prueba al nuevo Raimon.-Dijo Etsuko sonriendo a lo que Kido asintió.

-Hai…-Musito Kidou para mirar a sus jugadores.-Salgan.

Todos los jugadores salieron del transporte del Instituto Imperial. Ayame miro a los rivales de sus amigos con cierta preocupación, por su parte Yamori y Nibori solo se limitaban a mirar sin decir nada. Los alumnos ya estaban en las gradas y Shimori junto a Sayuri había llegado a la banca:

-Bueno, empecemos a jugar.-Dijo el capitán del Instituto Imperial. Era un chico de cabello azul opaco, ojos color plata brillante, de piel clara y de estatura normal. Tenia una sonrisa algo burlona en su cara, pero parecía aun así un buen chico.

-¿Y ese chico, es el capitán?-Pregunto Mizuki y Diana asintió.

-Hotaka Kaynilatuy-Dijo Diana con una media sonrisa.

-¿Kaine, que?-Exclamo Yukiko al unísono con Aoto-Que apellido mas raro.

-Significa: Inteligencia y vaya que le hace honor al apellido.-Contesto Kumiko cruzada de brazos.-Por lo que no me sorprenderá hoy.

Hikari y Nikko miraron a Hiroshi para que este asintiera. De repente, en la banca apareció un chico de piel morena clara, ojos lilas, pelo azul y con anteojos junto con un micrófono.

-¡Nori!-Gritaron Ayame, Diana y Yuma a lo que a Yumetsu le resbalo una gotita estilo anime.

-¡Aquí estoy yo para narrar el partido!-Grito Nori con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya…Ese chico si que es raro.-Dijo Kasai con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.-Pero nunca faltan los locos.

-Bueno, les daré la formación chicos.-Dijo Hiroshi y todos se giraron hacia el.-Ayame-chan, tu ve a ubicar a los chicos del Instituto Imperial.

-¡Hai, Hiroshi-kantoku!-Contesto Ayame con una gran sonrisa a lo que Ittoki se le quedo viendo.

-Nee, hermanito, deja a mi cuñada, el entrenador esta por allá.-Le susurro Kumiko a su hermano a lo que el enrojeció.

-Calla, Kumiko…-Musito en respuesta Ittoki.

Ayame se acerco entonces a Kido y Etsuko, quienes la saludaron al momento. Después, Ayame se acerco a Hotaka y este le miro sonriendo.

-Hiroshi-Kantoku, me dijo que les ubicara.-Dijo Ayame con su amabilidad de siempre.-Soy Ayame Hirase.

-Un gusto, soy Hotaka Kaynilatuy.-Respondió el chico de lo mas caballeroso-Un placer, Ayame-san.

-(Es un chico agradable, por lo visto)-Pensó Ayame sonriendo para respirar y seguir-Bueno, es por aquí.

-Claro.-Contesto Hotaka y el equipo la siguió.

-Kidou, allí están Hiroshi, Hikari, Tsubasa, Laura, Shimori y Sayuri.-Dijo Etsuko sonriendo-¿Quieres hablar con alguno?

-No, aun no, por ahora.-Dijo Kido mientras sonreía y asentía, ya que Hiroshi le había levantado en pulgar en señal de estar listos.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al primer partido de entrenamiento del equipo Raimon!-Grito Nori a través del micrófono-El día de hoy, se enfrentaran al Instituto Imperial.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Ya va a comenzar, por fin va a comenzar.-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño sonriendo.

-Veremos que tan fuerte, son ellos.-Respondió el chico de ojos azules cruzado de brazos.

DE REGRESO A LAS GRADAS:

-¡Y los equipos ya están en sus posiciones!-Exclamo Nori de nueva cuenta y en la pantalla, se mostraba la formación.

EQUIPO RAIMON:

Portera: Kumiko Kidou Mizukoshi

Defensas: Yukiko Ferreti, Haru Enoki, Diana Wolf y Umiko Kakachi

Ofensiva: Mizuki Kidou Mizukoshi, Daisuke Amaru, Ittoki Kidou Mizukoshi y Takako Hayate.

Delanteros: Yuma Keizaro Fuwikara y Yumetsu Suzuno Matsumoto.

INSTITUTO IMPERIAL:

Portero: Fumisato Sasaki

Defensas: Izuho Jakimioto, Kaishou Suzuki, Michito Yoshida y Mayuhiko Tukusama.

Ofensiva: Norikazu Shimizu, Okahito Koizumi, Satomu Hayashi y Eita Mori.

Delanteros: Hotaka Kaynilatuy y Ai Oka.

-(La mayoría de los jugadores son chicos)-Pensó Kumiko desde la portería mirando a Izuho.

-(Habrá que ser cuidadosos con las chicas)-Dijo Yumetsu mirando a Eita y Ai.

-(Pero no hay que sobreestimar su fuerza)-Pensaron Daisuke y Yukiko.

-(Aun no sabemos, lo que nos espera)-Pensaron Haru y Takako.

-(Que comience el juego)-Pensaron Ittoki, Diana, Aoto y Yuma.

-¡Y el silbatazo suena, para dar inicio al partido!-Exclamo Nori y el silbatazo se oyó en todo el campo.

**chiisana koro kara akogare tsuzuketa**

**(Ayame esta bajo la luz del atardecer mientras mira el horizonte)**

**yume ni chikazuketara otogibanashi no you**

**(Ella cierra los ojos y piensa en todos los momentos con sus amigos a lo cual sonrie. Un resplandor hace que se transporte a la escena)**

**ehon kara kikoeru senritsu**

**(En su recuerdo aparecen Itttoki, Kumiko y Mizuki charlando mientras Kasai y Yumetsu pelean como de costumbre)**

**nosete odoritai no itsumademo kodomo no mama**

**(****T****ambién Haru y Nibori aparecen hablando mientras Yukiko y Takako platican con Aoto y Daisuke)**

**demo nagareboshi ni negatta ano hi no risou wo kazoreba**

**(Por ultimo ve a Diana, Umiko, Yuma y Yamiko riendo. Ve la banca y observa a los entrenadores con una sonrisa)**

**ima wo ikiru bokura ga sore wo kanaeru toki da**

**(Pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver que todo se oscurece poco a poco y sus amigos desaparecen)**

**yozora ni matataita tooku no futatsu hoshi kirari**

**(Frente a los ojos de Ayame se enciende un reflector y se ve a una pequeña de cabello violeta incada mientras grita estira su mano hacia la oscuridad)**

**onaji hikari wo uke ano koro no tokimeki ga**

**(Unas lagrimas comienza abrotar cuando Ayame reconoce al apequeña y justo cuando cree que esta perdida, una luz aparece frente a ella)**

**yozora ni hajikete kasanaru futatsu hoshi kirari**

**(Mira y al hacerlo, Yuma la jala para que se encuentre a todo el equipo sonriéndole. Ella asiente y se seca las lagrimas, para abrir sus ojos al momento y ver que esta en la torre de metal)**

**kawaranu sora no shita aruku bokura ga koko ni iru**

**(Ayame se gira y se encuentra frente a Yumetsu y Yuma, quienes se limitan a sonreírle a lo cual ella asiente. Respira hondo y una brisa mueve sus cabellos)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

¡Mina! Acabe este capi, se que estuvo muy corto pero es que ahorita ando con la cabeza por otros lados, pensando en como le voy a hacer con las benditas clases, por que resulta que como en 2 semanas hay clases pero si no hay…En fin, ahora las preguntas:

-¿Les gusto el capi? (Seguro que me quieren tirar de un risco por que no les gusto –aura depre-)

-¿Qué sucedera en el partido?

-¿Quiénes serán esa chica de pelo castaño y ese chico de ojos azules?

-¿Yumetsu será muy sobreprotector con Ayame?

-¿Les gusto como desarrolle el Ending? (Hice de todo, por que me quedase decente)

-¿Me darán tomatazos?

Finalmente, un pequeño avance de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por su comprensión y hasta la próxima:

ADELANTO:

-¡Gol! ¡El Instituto imperial anota su primer gol!

-No desesperes, ya habrá oportunidad

-¿Y encima se le ocurre coquetear con Umiko, Ayame y Haru?

-¡Basta, ya no peleen!

-¡Ayame, cuidado!

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!

-(Acaso, ¿Estará bien guardarme esto hasta que los chicos pasen a las semifinales?)


	5. Aviso

¡Mina, Yatta! Aquí vengo de nueva cuenta pero esta vez, para un pequeño aviso. Verán, después de que Raimon se enfrente al Instituto Imperial, comenzaran los partidos del torneo Fire of Destiny. Así que, a lo que quiero llegar es lo siguiente:

Quien quiera participar en algún equipo del torneo, puede hacerlo. Solamente tiene que mandarme esta ficha, de preferencia por MP.

-Nombre

-Edad (13-14)

-Genero (Masculino o Femenino)

-Apariencia (Bien descrita)

-Personalidad (Bien descrita)

-Jugador o Gerente

-Posicion (En caso de ser jugador o jugadora)

-Dorsal (En caso de ser jugador o jugadora)

-Tecnicas (En caso de ser jugador o jugadora)

-Elemento (Agua, viento, luz, etc)

-Pareja (Esta es opcional)

-Equipo (Guerreros de Anubis/Tormenta Relámpago/Kings of the Galaxy/ Imperial Dragons)

-Avatar

-Mixi-Max (Con quien y la apariencia bajo el mismo)

Bueno, lo ultimo que me queda por decir es que en el equipo Guerreros de Anubis ya hay un capitán, pero en los otros 3 equipos no hay. Sin mas, los veré en el próximo capitulo. ¡Matta ne, mina, yatta!


End file.
